


Mesmerizing

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, Masturbation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Feeling a desperate need when her wife's not around, Byleth turns to one of their toys.Yet luckily for her, Edelgard arrives a little sooner than expected.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	Mesmerizing

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small strap content because every edeleth shipper ever wants strap content.  
> I'll admit strap-ons are not something I write the best but I still wanted to try it!  
> Hope I'm not too late to the trend tho...

Byleth sighed as the fish she was trying so desperately to catch took her last piece of bait and managed to swim back into the depths of the lake. She stared back at her empty bucket, cursing herself. Had she not been this distracted today, she would have surely caught at least something.  
But unfortunately for her, the day she had been having more…urges, was also the day that her wife had to attend a very important and prolonged conference that would take up the whole day. After a very torturous morning without her wife, Byleth had decided that a fishing trip might help her take her mind off of these thoughts, but clearly it hadn’t helped.  
Now, as she made her way back to the palace defeated, she only felt even more frustrated and needy. She arrived, packed her fishing equipment back where it belonged and made her way back to her and her wife’s room.  
Clearly there was only one thing left to do.  
Making sure no one else in the palace saw her, she locked herself on the bedroom using her key. Since only her and her wife owned keys to the bedroom, Byleth was able to relax knowing she wouldn’t be interrupted.  
She made sure the door was properly locked one last time before she headed to the bed, undressing on her way there.  
She removed her last pieces of clothing before she slumped naked on the bed. Her wet sex was begging to be touched, so as Byleth rolled to lie down on her back, her fingers started moving closer to her folds.  
She teased herself as she pictured her wife’s face, imagining Edelgard looming over her and imagining that her own fingers belonged to Edelgard instead. She closed her eyes to picture it more vividly, and her fingers slid inside herself, moving desperately to give her release.  
But it just wasn’t working.  
Byleth groaned in frustration as her need escalated while her fingers did little to satisfy her.  
  
‘I want El’ was the only thing to cross Byleth’s mind in her desperation, but she knew it was impossible. Her wife was working until late, and would only return after hours.

For a moment, a thought of barging in inside the room where her wife was meeting all the important lords and ministers and just carrying her away back to their bedroom before anyone could protest ignited a spark inside of Byleth. The thought of carrying a very flushed Edelgard in her arms and throwing her on the bed as she eagerly climbed on top of her gave some excitement to Byleth, as her fingers slid with ease inside herself.  
But just like before, Byleth quickly grew tired of it.  
For a moment she stopped and she merely laid there in bed, absolutely disappointed as she was needy.  
And then, she remembered something.  
Byleth moved to peek under the bed on Edelgard’s side, and surely enough there it was; a wooden box with a steady lock. Byleth reached for it, and she reached for a drawer on Edelgard’s night stand. She searched it until she found the small key she was looking for, and she used it to open the lock so she could open the wooden box.  
Part of her thought it was silly that Edelgard made such an effort to keep the contents of the box concealed, but the thought of having a curious servant accidentally stumble across it as they cleaned the room and seeing what was inside embarrassed Byleth as much as it embarrassed her wife.  
For what was inside it was…well, it was certainly private between her and her wife.  
It was a phallic object attached to a harness, and as Byleth removed it from the box she could only think about how it fits perfectly when it’s being worn by Edelgard.  
And how Byleth wished Edelgard was wearing it right now, ready to take her and fill her desperate need.  
But she wasn’t there.  
So Byleth could only grab the strap by the base as she slid it inside herself, imagining that Edelgard was the one thrusting it into her.  
Byleth closed her eyes again, the scene playing out perfectly in her head.  
She imagined her wife, excited and lusting after her as she pounded into Byleth with an almost feral passion. Her hand accompanied her fantasy as it guided the object to be pumped in and out of her faster and deeper. And Byleth moaned at how wonderful it felt, so loud that she didn’t even hear the door being opened and then closed again. And being locked.  
When Byleth opened an eye during the act by sheer coincidence, she almost jumped and even let out a strange shriek as she saw her wife standing by the end of the bed.

“El?” Byleth let out, absolutely surprised once she realized that Edelgard was truly standing there, staring at her with flushed cheeks, instead of being a figment of Byleth’s imagination, “I thought you were at the conference…”

Byleth’s voice snapped Edelgard back to reality, her eyes still staring at her naked wife as she replied;

“O-one of the lords wasn’t feeling too well, and the rest of the meeting was rescheduled… I came here to change into less formal attire but I had no idea I’d find you…here. Like this.”

Byleth let out an understanding “oh” before she sat up in the bed, her eyes darting back to her wife.

“For how long have you been standing there, El?”

“Long enough to change my plans, Byleth.”

With that, Byleth saw her wife start to remove her clothes, as she herself started getting excited.  
Whoever the lord feeling sick enough to cancel the meeting was, Byleth made a mental note to send him a thank you gift disguised as a gift wishing for his full recovery.  
When Edelgard was just as naked as her wife, she climbed on the bed next to her. Byleth set the strap aside as her attention turned exclusively to Edelgard, pulling her close to shower her with kisses.

“You know, I was enjoying the show, my love” Edelgard purred, her fingers running through Byleth’s hair as she kept leaving a trail of kisses on Edelgard’s neck before pulling away to reply.

“I wouldn’t mind showing you more if I didn’t want you to use it on me so badly” Byleth confessed, a tad too desperate to think of a clever tease.

Before Edelgard could reply, Byleth leaned in to plant a kiss on her wife’s lips.

“El, take me now. Please” Byleth begged once she pulled away.

Edelgard smiled.

“Of course, my love.”

Before Edelgard could move though, Byleth reached for the strap again. She took it, and she lovingly helped Edelgard put it on. Her hands slowly yet deliberately caressed Edelgard’s legs in the process, and Byleth had to fight the urge to touch Edelgard more.  
Once they were done, Byleth moved to position herself. She buried her face on her pillow, grabbing onto it as she felt Edelgard reach behind her, one hand firmly holding Byleth’s hips in place as another adjusted the strap to meet her entrance.  
And then Edelgard moved.  
Byleth moaned in delight as her wife thrust into her, her hands holding Byleth in place as she moved rhythmically. Byleth begged her to go faster, and deeper, and Edelgard was more than happy to oblige as her wife squirmed in delight underneath her. As she neared her orgasm, Byleth moaned into the pillow, muffling her cries. Until she was surprised to feel Edelgard squeeze one of her buttocks.

“Don’t muffle your voice. I want to hear you” Edelgard told her as she started moving slower, teasing deliberately until Byleth’s moans increased in volume.

Soon Edelgard went back to moving just the way Byleth loved, and it didn’t take long for Byleth to get release. When she did, she slumped on the bed, enjoying her orgasm as Edelgard removed the strap out of her sex. She removed it, and leaned in to kiss Byleth’s cheek and whisper in her ear;

“Byleth…my sweetest…my love. Could you turn around?”

With that, Byleth rolled to lie on her back, as her wife above her rewarded her with sweet kisses all over her face.

“I want you to wear it now. And I want to ride you” Edelgard confessed in a whisper, and Byleth smiled as she was eager to see her wife do just that.

Edelgard helped Byleth with the strap as they adjusted the harness to Byleth’s waist. When they were done, Edelgard moved to straddle Byleth as Byleth’s hands roamed over her legs and her thighs. It didn’t take long before Edelgard lowered herself and the strap entered her.  
Byleth didn’t move as she watched her wife in awe. She was beautiful as she rose and lowered herself on top of Byleth, riding her wife. Byleth could only feel herself growing wet again as she watched her wife move to slide the strap in and out of herself, to her own rhythm.  
Eventually, as Edelgard’s movements became more frantic, Byleth’s hands found Edelgard’s hips to guide her when she strayed a bit too far from the strap.  
After a while, Edelgard reached her release as well. She removed herself from the strap as she slumped over Byleth, who held her in her arms.

“El?” Byleth called out as her wife caught her breath and buried her face in Byleth’s chest.

“Yes, love?”

Byleth shifted on her position, grabbing hold of one of Edelgard’s hands to lead it to her throbbing sex under the strap, which was begging for attention yet again.

“Watching you ride me is mesmerizing” Byleth confessed, and Edelgard couldn't help smiling proudly. 

“I’m honored. But to your credit, love, watching you touch yourself is mesmerizing as well. You are to blame for this, after all.”

As she purred the last words, Edelgard’s hands moved to remove the strap from Byleth.  
And then her fingers lingered at Byleth’s entrance, teasing her folds much to Byleth’s delight.

“How about we show each other more mesmerizing things, my love?” 

Byleth smiled.

“That sounds delightful, El.”


End file.
